


According to Plan

by RomaInvictus



Series: Young Justice Short Stories [2]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Captured Nightwing, Dick Grayson the human dumpster fire, Escape, Metahumans, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaInvictus/pseuds/RomaInvictus
Summary: Nightwing's solo mission turns into a rescue op after he is captured by the Metahuman Traffickers he is trying to sabotage.  Oracle tries to find help, but will the Team arrive in time?





	1. Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am loving the new season, but will avoid major plot spoilers of Season 3, so don't worry. If you are confused, there are just the minor relationship points that have changed in the two cannon years since Invasion (these are pointed out in the first few episodes, so aren't twist endings or anything.) Season 2 spoilers are fair game since you people have had... like 7 years to watch it... and if you are reading fanfiction, then you should've seen it by now lol.
> 
> \- Will (Roy/Red Arrow) and Artemis just live together and raise Lian (Artemis' niece). Nothing romantic, just two beauties raising a gem of a human.  
> \- Dick and Barbara are together (and Barbara is in a wheelchair and has become Oracle)  
> \- Superboy and Miss M. are back together

Nightwing groaned, breathing deeply and feeling his body throb in pain. Opening his eyes slowly, he found himself blinded briefly by the green light of some strange lair. 

 

'Okay, Grayson,' he thought to himself. 'You wake up in crazy science lairs all the time. No prob, just use the lockpick attached to your glove and get out.' 

 

He didn't move around too much, because he knew the value of pretending to still be knocked out. The longer it took the bad guys to notice that he was awake, the more of their plans would be revealed. Fidgeting enough to try and feel for his glove, Nightwing was awake enough to realize that he didn't have gloves on. His hands weren't bound, and he was nearly naked. He felt cool metal surround his chest, and daring to open his eyes further, he found himself in a glass pod. 

 

The room was full of whirring machines, some that Dick recognized and some that seemed like alien tech. He could only guess what they were being used for. Unfortunately, he recognized the containers of black goo that rested nearby, and recognized the pod holding him as one used by the Metahuman traffickers he had intended to sabotage tonight. As his panic rose, he looked to the corner of his eye, hoping that his implants were working. 

 

'Barbara sees this from the eye implant footage, Barbara will send the team...'

 

But he saw his own reflection in the glass and realized that they had ripped out his only key to salvation. Streaks of blood ran from his eyes down his cheeks. He wasn't hurt from the simple procedure (after all, heads bleed a lot from any cut) but the sight of the blood was enough for him to fully grasp the gravity of the situation before him. He dully noted that his mask, costume, and gear all lay on a table in the middle of the room, and people in lab coats were studying him. 

'There goes my secret identity, I guess.'

 

Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes again. His only hope was that Oracle got help before he got inked. 

\------------------- 

 

Artemis was relaxing on the couch after a long day. The weight of her dog curled up made her feel secure, and the blanket made her cozy and warm. She was watching another episode of Celebrity Ice Skating while Will cooked dinner. On the floor in front of her, little Lian colored away. The girl hummed quietly, coloring another picture of a tiger. Artemis smiled a bit, thinking of the inside jokes that Will would make. 

 

Will always told Lian bedtime stories about a brave tigress who protected her friends, and Lian loved it. He would sometimes add in a smiling cat that could disappear, pain and sadness coloring his features. Lian knew that this cat loved her very much, even though she couldn't see her. They both told her about a little red bird who would laugh and swoop down to fight much bigger animals who were not being nice, and his friend who was a giant bat. Artemis told Lian about a silly orange cat who could run so fast you couldn't even see him, it just looked like a streak. Her voice always cracked talking about how this cat would run to save anyone from danger. And so, although they were both living their own lives away from the Justice League, they kept the memories of their old family alive through Lian's stories. 

 

Artemis liked to tease Will that the tigress was Lian's favorite. But there was a certain sadness behind their jesting. 

 

Dinner sizzled on the stove, and Will eventually sat down on the couch too. 

 

"Three more minutes till dinner," he said proudly. He was experimenting with a new recipe and was excited to have the girls try it. 

 

"Can't wait, Will. I've never had that garlic sauce before, so it better be good," Artemis said with a lift of her brow in mock challenge. 

 

"Hey, if you don't like it, you can cook your own dinner," Will said smugly. 

 

Artemis snorted, countering with a sigh. 

 

"I suppose I will try not to throw it back up..." Artemis started to tease, cut off by the ring of her phone. Frowning, she picked it up. 

 

"Aw, come on, I thought we said no phones for the rest of the night! They stress us out, whether they are calling from work... or our friends with more important work." Will complained. 

 

Artemis didn't reply, reading and rereading the name of the person ringing. Stress climbing, she looked at Will, showing him the name. Will's eyes filled with worry, and Artemis was just as alarmed. 

 

"She... she wouldn't call unless it is an emergency," Artemis said, more to herself than anyone else. 

 

"Oh, you can't think like that. Maybe she just wants to catch up?" Will said in a calming voice, although he didn't believe his own words. 

 

Artemis answered with shaking hands. 

 

"Hey, Barbara. What's up?" Artemis managed a casual tone, but she looked at Will. The man was watching for any change of her expression, trying to figure out what was suddenly happening that Batgirl... er... ex-Batgirl had to call. 

 

"Artemis?" Barbara started. Her voice was cracking as if she was about to cry. "I... I need help... It's Dick. He's been captured, and I haven't heard from him. I'd go myself but..." Artemis heard a stifled sob. Barbara was speaking loud enough for Will to hear. He sucked in a breath, concern etched into his features. 

 

Artemis furrowed her brow in determination. 

 

"Barbara? Don't worry, sweetie. We are on it, and we are gonna bring Grayson home."


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superboy and Miss Martian enjoy a moment of peace, but get worried thinking about their friend.

Conner was sitting on the couch, Wolf at his feet.  The tv was on, but the volume was low.  The flickering lights from the screen danced across the dark room.  The beast snorted in his sleep, a leg twitching.  Smiling, Conner reached down to pet the thick white fur.  M'gann carried over two mugs of tea, snuggling next to her fiancée.   

 

 _'Thanks,'_ Conner said telepathically, moving one arm to welcome the Martian closer, and the other sipping his drink. 

 

 _'No problem, sweetie,'_ M'gann thought back.  She traced his cheek, recognizing the (cute) frown he wore. 

 

'W _hat are you thinking about?  You seem so far away.'_ M'gann was asking quietly, and Conner was so used to her presence in his head that she did not disturb him from his thoughts.  He looked over, softly reminded of her and opened his mind, allowing her to see what he was dwelling on. 

 

Nightwing had found a solid source a few days ago, but refused Superboy's help.  They hadn't heard from him since. 

 

_'Oh, Conner, I am sure Dick is fine.  He probably just got distracted.  You know how he has been operating the past few years.'_

 

_'Yeah, just going through missions like a cheap high, casting off anything that is left over that can drag him down and grabbing a new mission as soon as possible.'_

 

M'gann sighed, sipping thoughtfully.  It was hard for her, for anyone, to fully understand Dick Grayson.  He was so charismatic, and that distracted from his flaws.  Nobody wanted to call him out.  But, she knew an impatient young man beside her that was similar at times.  When Superboy was on those shield things he would act so differently.  Aggressive, reckless, not thinking about anything except the end result.  She knew Dick would get out of his funk, because Conner was able to mellow out.  If he could, anyone could.

 

_'You know he is going through things.  His life has been difficult, but he is trying.  He came through for us and the team we are training, didn't he?'_

 

Conner pulled his hand into a fist, thinking about his friend and M'gann's words. 

 

 _'I know.  He is a great guy, one of the best I've ever met, but he is gonna get himself hurt one of these days.'_   Conner relaxed his hand and put it on M'gann's shoulder.  They shared a moment of silence, enveloped in the warmth of their bodies and the tea they drank. 

 

Conner continued, _'I have you to keep me grounded.  Who does Dick have?  The other Bats are just as driven as he is, and he has been in this life so long.  I hope he has something normal.'_

 

 _'What, do you think he is going to snap one day or something?'_ M'gann asked, concern growing for their friend. 

 

 _'No, I... I don't know.  I think he doesn’t know what he is capable of, and he keeps pushing himself harder.  I hope he doesn't find the limit.'_   Conner lowered his head, worry creeping into his thoughts.  They melted quickly once M'gann pulled him closer.  There they sat, deep in thought for a long time. 

 

Hours later, they cleaned up, and were getting ready for bed when Conner heard the sound of their Zeta Tube activate.  Alerting M'gann, they both made their way over to it.   

 

As they reached the glowing tunnel, the robotic voice alerted them to the visitor. 

 

ACTIVATED.  ROBIN, B20 

 

They stood, looking at each other.  Their Outsiders were away on a training mission with Lightning, so they had no idea why Robin might be here.  M'gann's Young Justice team wasn't instructed to do anything at the moment, so Tim could only be here about Dick. 

 

"Hey, sorry to wake you."  Tim said quietly, hood shading most of his face in darkness.  He seemed tired. 

 

"It's ok, Robin.  We weren't asleep."  M'gann said. 

 

Tim nodded, not replying.  M'gann always knew him as the quiet type, but it seemed as if something was troubling him.

 

"I mean, you are welcome to come by, but are you here for a reason?" Asked Conner. 

 

"I need help on a rescue mission.  Dick is in trouble." 

 

The three stood there in the night, the calming noises of Happy Harbor echoing in the distance, as they got ready.

\-----------------------

 

Dick thrashed around, smashing the glass with his fists.  He had to get out of here.

 

After stopping to catch his breath, he took into account the split knuckles he got from punching his tube.  Blood was smeared on the glass, but otherwise nothing had changed.  Panting, he looked out to see three scientists watching him.  They had lab coats, and the glasses they wore shined blue from the reflected light of his pod.  The closest was an old man, and he turned to the others.  His words shocked Dick to his core, and the metallic taste of panic rose in his throat.

 

As the scientists scuttled about, the words echoed in Dick's head as he continued pounding the walls.

 

"Begin the procedure" 


End file.
